Yellow Rose's Fairy Tale
by shrimproll
Summary: April Fool is a day when we could lie happily for a whole day. But, what will happen IF that day changes your life and destiny forever? Find your answer here! Taiorato's friendship. Hints of Taiora, Sorato, Kenyako, Takari


Hello, this is just a short story about what happened with Taichi and Sora after 01, before 02, before 02's epilogue and **why** Sora didn't get together with Taichi and she likes Yamato then. This is the first time for me to make this trio's friendship. Honestly, I'm not a big fans of Sorato or Taiora. I prefer their friendship and support both of them and would love to talk about them.

Yeah, this story has a connection with April Fool's day. You'll see it why later! :D

And, I'm not trying to bash Taichi (Hey, He is my second favorite character after Takeru! There's no way I'll bash him!) or Yamato here.

Before you say or complain, I'll tell you this: **I'm not trying to make a proof that Sorato really happened instead of Taiora **or something else about it BLAH it's just made a sense! This is just based on **my POV! **Don't take this seriously, okay?

Enjoy!

Pairings: Taiora at the beginning, Sorato at the end. With Taiorato's friendship and hints of canon couples in the end.

_Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Digimon. If I own, I'll make Patamon to be my partner, and I'll make Takari's jogress happen._

"Sora, I'm sorry about that hair clip! I didn't mind that way! I –" the twelve years old Yagami Taichi, said to his best friend who has an orange short-hair: Takenouchi Sora.

"Taichi," Sora said. "I'm sorry too. I'm out of control. I think you didn't like my appearance so –"

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry!" Taichi said.

"I'm the one!" Sora answered.

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Enough!" The blond hair guy, Ishida Yamato said and made both of them to look at him. "I think, the best thing that you should do now is to forgive each other!" he said, holding both Sora and Taichi's hand. "Now, shake your hand!"

Taichi felt grumpy with his best friend's order as he still felt that it was his fault. "But, I'm the one who made a mistake!"

"TAICHI!" Yamato yelled. "SHAKE YOUR HAND WITH SORA!"

Taichi gulped. Well, as the holder of crest of Courage, sometimes he afraid with his best friend's behavior: the holder of crest of Friendship: Ishida Yamato.

"Now, SHAKE!" Yamato ordered. Both Taichi and Sora immediately nodded, following Yamato's order and shaking their hand to each other.

"I'm sorry…" both of them said.

"Both of you," Yamato said before sighing. "I don't quite understood why did you fight just because of a hairclip,"

That three teenagers, today, were at park. Taichi told Yamato that Sora was angry with him due to the hairclip that he gave to her on Sora's birthday. Yamato told him that he just need to say sorry, but Taichi urged him that he couldn't do it alone. He needs Yamato's support in order that he could become Taichi's barrier if Sora planned to slap, or smack him down.

"Well, you did a great job, the holder of crest of Friendship-sama!" Taichi said, winking.

Sora chuckled when hearing Yamato's sigh with Taichi's usual tease: the holder of crest of Friendship-sama. Well, after leaving Digital World, the three of them often hanging out together.

"But at least, you've forgave to each other, eh?" Yamato said.

"Yeah, thank you, Yamato-kun." Sora said.

"Sora!" Taichi said.

"Hm?"

"Why did you call Yamato with 'Yamato-kun' and you only call me as 'Taichi'?" he asked curiously.

Sora just chuckled with Taichi's usual childish behavior. "You want me to call you 'Taichi-kun'?"

Yamato joined Sora to laugh as Taichi, just blushing with that, but joining to laugh with that pretty soon. The trio often laughed and shared a joke together almost every day. But, during these days, or maybe since they ended their journey on Digital World, there's something weird in Taichi's heart every time he heard Sora's laugh, or seeing her smile. His heart trembled faster, his mind always thought about her, even sometimes Sora appeared in his dream.

And he knows that, he actually _likes_ that Takenouchi Sora.

_'Sora… what is she doing now?'_ Taichi thought, laying on couch and thinking about her for the umpteenth time in today.

"_Oniichan_? What are you doing?" it was Hikari, Taichi's little sister.

Taichi almost fell down as he heard his little sister's soft voice. "Hikari? You made me surprised!"

"I'm just asking. What are you doing?" she asked and didn't receive an answer from her big brother. Instead, Taichi went to the kitchen, to drink a glass of water. "_Oniichan_! Answer me!"

"It doesn't has a connection with a little kid like you." Taichi answered, drinking his water.

"Is it about Sora-san?" she asked.

Taichi almost spread his water as he heard Hikari's innocent question, or maybe it wasn't innocent, for him. "Hikari! Where did you learn about it?!"

"Takeru-kun told me that you like Sora-san!" she said happily.

"Ho – How did he –" he asked curiously.

"Yamato-san told him about it!" she cut her brother and back to her room.

Taichi just blushed. Even Yamato already noticed about it. Means that his feelings for Sora are really visible. Again, he thought about that Takenouchi Sora. Remembered that he cried because Sora was vanished and trying to find her, encouraging her to believe that the crest of Love is her symbol. They cared to each other. Sora is the holder of crest of Love. She gives her motherly and sisterly love to all of Chosen Children. She assumes Takeru and Hikari as her little brother and sister, she acted like a second mother to all of the Chosen Children, and spread her love to all of them.

And now, he believe that… he really _likes_ that Takenouchi Sora.

But his question is: should he tell her?

Should he risk their friendship?

As the holder of crest of Courage, he has more courage, special courage than the others.

He _should_ tell it to her.

Taichi looked at calendar, trying to find a good date to tell her. It was in the end of March. Means that April will come very soon. He kept looking as he suddenly, got an idea on his mind. He has a good idea when she should tell her, without risking their friendship.

He immediately picked the phone, dialing Sora's phone number.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Sora?" he said nervously.

"_Taichi? Is something wrong?"_ she asked.

"I just want to know if you… err… have a time… on… April 1st?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

"_Sure. What's going on?"_ she asked.

"Err… Could we… err… hanging out together? Just two of us?" he asked nervously.

He waited for Sora's answer as his hand pawed on the desk, hoping that she will say yes.

"_Sure. What time?"_ she asked.

Taichi almost jump because of joy. But decided to delay it. "After school. Just two of us. Okay?"

"_Okay. Anything else?"_ she said.

"No, just that. Ja Ne!" he said happily.

"_Ja Ne!" _and Taichi could heard that she ended the conversation. Taichi immediately go to his bedroom, laying on the bed joyfully and happily.

"Yeah!" Taichi said, happily.

"_Oniichan_! You are so noisy!" Hikari said.

* * *

_1st April 2002_

"The Sakura is pretty, eh?" Sora said, looking to the Sakura tree.

Taichi seems nervous with this. He doesn't know the perfect time to tell his feelings to her. He doesn't know the perfect time and moments to tell her. Should now? Or later?

"Taichi-kun?" Sora asked, waving on him.

"Eh?" he asked, felt more to surprise than to joy with Sora's word 'Taichi-kun'. "Did you call me 'Taichi-kun'?"

"You wanted me to call you that, right? Taichi-kun?" Sora asked, wondering with his confuse.

Taichi doesn't know if he should jump or hug her because of joy. His heart is beating faster when he heard that word: Taichi-kun. "No. nothing..."

Sora still looked at the Sakura. Her smile grew bigger as Sakura flew from its tree.

"Taichi-kun, do you believe with fairy tale?"

"Eh?"

"Yesterday, when I cleaned up my room, I found some of fairy tale story. I read it and..." Sora said.

"And then?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if... if one day, a tale story just like Cinderella... could become true..?" she wondered.

Taichi doesn't know what he should answer. Sometimes, Hikari asked him to read a fairy tale story to her. Even thought she could read it by herself. She always believes that one day, she will meet her prince and bring her to the joy and happiness, and they will together happily forever.

"I think it could."

"I don't think so..." Sora said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," Sora said. "because I guess, it was just... too much a happy ending. For me."

"But, it doesn't mean that I didn't want it."

Taichi wondered with Sora's weird statement. He can't believe that she will say like that.

"Sora, every crazy things could become true." Taichi said. "I mean, do you think that our adventure in Digital World isn't crazy?"

"Our adventure is just like a fairy tale, right?"

Sora looked at Taichi curiously, wondering with his statement. "You're right, Taichi. Our adventure is just like a fairy tale."

"I believe that one day... your prince will come to you. Just like a happy ending in every fairy tale." he added.

Sora's smile made Taichi couldn't stood with his feelings anymore. He need to tell her now, he really needs to risk their friendship, to claim that smile to be his.

"Sora," Taichi said, seriously. "There's something important that I want to tell you."

"E… Eh..? What is it?" she answered him nervously.

Taichi inhaled the spring's air profusely, closing both of his eyes tightly and readying himself to tell his true feelings towards her.

"Sora, I like you! Would you want to be my girlfriend?"

He said it loudly, closing both of his eyes tightly and waiting for Sora's answer. Readying himself to hug her if she says 'yes'. But ready to do his 'plan' if she says 'no'. He doesn't know Sora's expression while he say it because his seek was full with darkness. He kept closing his eyes, until finally he heard her answer that, he could be said, it was…

A disappointment answer.

"I'm sorry, Taichi. I..." Sora answered, taking a deep breath.

"I can't"

Taichi opened both of his eyes, looking at Sora who is bowing and say sorry. His expression looks speechless. Sora upheld her head, to look his face and expression, who started to… laugh?

"HAHAHA! YOU GET IT! APRIL FOOL!"

Yeah, it was Taichi's plan if she says no. April Fool is the day when someone could lie for a whole day. His plan is: He confess it, if she says yes, she will be his girlfriend. He knows that, if she says no, there will be a frostiness in their relationship. So the best thing that he could say if she say no is, to tell her if… that confession is April Fool's prank.

"April Fool's prank..?" Sora asked curiously.

Taichi just urged himself to laugh as hard as he could, nodded and made sure that he was really lying about it. Even though his heart is broken.

But, he stopped his laugh when he heard Sora's sob.

"So… Sora..?" he asked.

Sora is crying, and immediately leave him alone. Taichi seems to confused with Sora's behavior. What happened with her? The next day, Sora seems to avoid him as far as she could. Taichi kept confused with her strange behavior, she already rejected him, but he felt a bit guilty about it, especially about his prank to Sora. He kept thinking about that day, trying to find the answer, until finally…

"Taichi! What did you do with Sora?!"

It was Yamato, who seems to be angry with him. He opened Taichi's bedroom rudely.

"Yamato?!" Taichi asked. "how could you –"

"What did you do with Sora?! Answer me!" Yamato cut as he louder his voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Taichi answered. "I just made an April Fool prank!"

"But she cried!" Yamato said, grabbing his shirt and readying himself to punch him.

"I don't know why!" Taichi said, started sobbing "I… don't know… why…"

Yamato seems speechless with Taichi's tears. During his life, he only ever known that holder of Courage's tears when Sora was kidnapped, and when Hikari was sick. "Taichi…" Yamato said, let of his shirt. "Taichi, why did you do it? You could tell me. I'm your best friend, right? Just tell me."

"I won't tell anyone. I just want everything to be okay. Could you tell me what happened?" he added, putting his hand on Taichi's shoulder.

Finally, Taichi told him all about it. His feelings for Sora, about his confession, about his lie. "Please, don't tell my feelings to her."

Yamato sighed after he heard Taichi's confession and stupid behavior. "I promise. But, you should apologize to her first."

"Eh?"

"Taichi. I'm your best friend. Sora is also my best friend. You and Sora are best friend. We are best friend. I don't want this baka incident ruins our friendship." Yamato said.

"But…"

"Oniichan, I think Yamato-san is right…"

It was Hikari. Who seems to heard the talk between Yamato and Taichi.

"Since when did you…" Taichi asked.

"I heard everything," she said. "and I think, Yamato-san is right. _Okaasan_ said that we should apologize if we made a mistake, right?"

"Look, Taichi. Even your sister seems to agree with my opinion," Yamato said, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder friendly.

"But how?" Taichi asked.

Yamato chuckled with Taichi's childish behavior. "You really looks like a little kid who's never made up with someone else!"

"He is right!" Hikari added, chuckling with her brother's confusion.

"Hey! I was confused, and you were laughing about it!" Taichi yelled, blushing.

"Well… How about this…" the bearer of Crest of Friendship told his plan.

* * *

And today is the day. Their first day as an Odaiba's Junior High School student. Sakura still flew beautifully to the entire of Odaiba. Those boys, Taichi and Yamato, together along with their green blazer, hiding as Sora walked and enjoyed spring's air. She used a sailor-green uniform. Taichi could admitted that she looks pretty good with that. But, he will save it for later after the make up to each other.

"So Taichi, are you ready?" Yamato asked.

"I'm nervous!" Taichi said.

"Be a man!" Yamato said, pushing him.

Sora immediately stopped her walk, surprised with Taichi's sudden appeared.

"Ta… Taichi..?" Sora asked.

"So… Sora… I…" Taichi said nervously. But, Sora immediately leaved him. Didn't care about it. "Wait, Sora!"

"I'm sorry!"

But Sora still walked away, still didn't care about it.

"Sora!" Yamato said as he appeared in front of her.

"Yamato-kun?" Sora asked.

"Please, listen to Taichi!" Yamato said, begging.

"So, you planned this too?!" she asked angrily.

"Sora! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Taichi said.

Sora immediately looked at him as she heard Taichi's confession. For her surprise, she looked at that brown boy held a yellow rose, and showed it to her.

"Ta… Taichi..?" Sora asked. She knew the meaning of yellow rose.

"You knew the meaning of yellow rose, right?" Yamato asked.

Sora seems speechless with this, quickly she came to him, and looking at him curiously.

"So… Sora..?" Taichi asked, looking at her eyes who starting to teary.

"Taichi…" she said, accepting the flower and hugging him immediately. "I'm sorry too!"

Yamato looked at his best friend happily. He's succeeded to repair both of his best friend's relationship. He came to him, and patting Sora's back friendly. Taichi immediately pulled his green blazer, and hugging him too. The three of them hugged each other happily and friendly.

Time passed quickly. Both Taichi and Sora never talked about that April Fool's prank anymore. They still kept friend like usual. The only different is, now Sora joined tennis club instead of soccer club, a club that she used to join when she was in elementary school. Taichi seems not really changed at all, still has that feelings, made some idiot jokes with his best friends or another Chosen Children, only the different is, he is a bit matured than before.

* * *

_Autumn 2003_

They are in grade 8th and now is in the middle of autumn.

"So, Sora…" Taichi said, eating his hot bun. "You say that you want to tell me something. What is it?"

"Umm…" Sora said nervously.

"Come on, just tell me! I'm your best friend, right?" Taichi said, encouraging her to tell him.

Sora looked at him, doubting that she could trust her secret with him. "But, promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise! I will keep it as a secret!" Taichi said.

"Umm… Taichi… I…" Sora said.

Sora's statement haunts Taichi every day. He kept telling himself that it was wrong. But the other side of him, telling that he should support his best friend's feeling.

"_Taichi… I think… I like Yamato-kun…"_

He doesn't know what he should do now.

* * *

_24th December 2003_

And today is Teenage Wolves's big concert: December 24th. Taichi decided to come to Yamato's concert earlier, to support his best friend. Because he knew that Yamato seems a bit nervous with tonight's big concert. But, as he arrived together with Agumon, he could saw that auburn girl, not his freak fans, but none other is Takenouchi Sora, who held a green parcel, with Piyomon beside her.

"Come on, Sora," Piyomon said, encouraging her. "why did you stop here?"

"But…"

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

"Taichi?" she looked at Taichi, looking at the present and blushed immediately.

"Waow, I smelt something very delicious!" Gabumon said, opening the door.

"What is that? What is that?" Agumon asked.

"Is that for Yamato?" Taichi asked.

"Something like that..." Sora answered.

"Is that a homemade?" Taichi asked.

"That wasn't important, eh?" Sora asked.

"You didn't want to come in?" Gabumon asked.

"Sora kept wondering if she should come inside or not." Piyomon answered Gabumon's question.

"Hei! Piyomon!" Sora said.

Taichi just speechless with this. But, he just could do one thing for his crush, and for the sake of their friendship.

"Hurry up, give it to him!" Taichi encouraged her. "They almost get ready!"

"Y... Yes..." Sora answered nervously.

Taichi came closer to her, put his hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to come inside.

Taichi couldn't did anything. He should support his best friend.

"Hurry up!" Taichi said, pushing her inside and smiling a little.

Sora looked at him once more, "But..."

"If you didn't want to come in, we'll eat it!" Agumon said.

Sora looked at him curiously once more, and said:

"Okay."

"I'll go for a while..."

Taichi just smiled sadly as he looked her come inside, and saying "_Ganbatte_, Sora…"

"Taichi..." Agumon said. "You grew a bit mature!"

"Huh? _Baka_…" Taichi said to his partner.

Since that day, Sora and Yamato seems to go out to each other. But, they still wouldn't mind to hang out together with Taichi. There's no frostiness between the three of them. Only the different is, Sora and Yamato seems to be closer than before. Taichi couldn't did anything, except for smiling with his best friend's happiness. Sometimes, he tease their friendship. As time flew, his feelings for Sora… vanished by degrees.

* * *

It was about ten years ago. Taichi's feelings for Sora seems to be fully vanished. She is still his best friend, so is Yamato.

But up until now, he still doesn't know the real reason of Sora's tears at that day…

Time flew very fast to Taichi, until that day has come…

"You may kiss your bride."

The twenty fourth years old Ishida Yamato and Takenouchi – No, Ishida Sora now, did their first kiss as husband and wife in front of the altar. Today is Yamato and Sora's wedding party. All of the Chosen Children, the Digimon, and the guests clapped their hands as the new bride did their wedding kiss.

"Sora-san, congratulation!" the three of Chosen Children's ladies: Mimi, Miyako, and Hikari, hugged her happily.

"Uh… Stop it…" Sora said, trying to catch a breath.

Sora could felt a poke on her shoulder that none other is, her new brother-in-law. "Sora-san! I still can't believe that you are my sister-in-law right now!"

"Takeru!" Sora said, blushing and giggling.

"So, when will you marry my little sister?" Taichi asked, smirking at him.

"We are still too young for it…" Takeru answered him, blushing.

"_Oniichan_!" Hikari yelled, blushing and linking her arm with Takeru's tightly. The two of them have been going out for about six years now.

Haruhiko wiped his tears as he came to Yamato. "Yamato, I trust Sora with you,"

"Make her happy, okay?" Toshiko, Sora's mother joined her husband.

"Yeah, of course." Yamato said, smiling at his new parents-in-law.

Natsuko, who seems to be nothing except happy with her son's wedding, coming to her new daughter-in-law, together along with Hiroaki and Takeru, and the three of them smiled at Sora. "Sora, please take care of Yamato,"

"Make sure you could handle his 'sometimes-bad-temper', okay?" Hiroaki said as he and his unmarried son, Takeru, laughed and snickered.

"Of course _oba_…." Sora said, looking at Natsuko who shaking her head. "_Okaasan, otusan_…" Sora said as she smiled shyly, knowing that Natsuko and Hiroaki want her to call '_okaasan_ and_ otousan'_, not '_obaasan_ and _ojisan'_ anymore.

"Glad to hear it." Takeru said, chuckling and knowing that one day, his girlfriend will have the same 'shy expression' as Sora's now. When their time is come.

"So, who is the next wedding couple?" Jyou asked, exciting.

"Maybe Ken and Miyako?" Mimi, the gossip queen answered him, looking at the couple and smirking.

"Why are you really sure about it?" Koushiro asked.

Mimi started to did her day as a gossip queen. "Well, I saw Ken –"

Ken noticed about her gossip as he immediately came to her, and put his hand on her mouth and whispering something, "Please! I will do anything for you! Just don't spread it, okay?!"

"Hmmmpp! Okay! Okay!" Mimi said. Meanwhile, Miyako seems to confuse with that.

"Do you know what is Mimi-san's mean?" Miyako asked Hikari innocently.

Hikari just chuckled with Miyako's confusion. Mimi told her that she looked Ken at the jewelry shop about a week ago. "I guess I know what is Mimi-san's mean is. Just prepare yourself for it!"

"Taichi," Yamato said.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Taichi asked.

"I want to tell you something. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Of course." Taichi said, wondering with it.

"Could you come with me? We need a quieter place," he asked as he received Taichi's nod. "Could I have an excuse for a while? Please…"

"Hey, you are the groom!" Daisuke yelled.

"It's okay. He wants to talk with Taichi. Right, Yamato?" Sora said to his newly husband, knowing what is Yamato going to talk about with Taichi.

* * *

Taichi and Yamato came to a quieter place, where the autumn leaves are falling. Yamato and Sora chose autumn as the season for their wedding party instead of spring. Because they always think that, even though the leaves are always fell, but they always grew and grew, just as their relationship.

"What are you wanting to talk about?" Taichi asked.

"Well Taichi," Yamato started. "I guess you kept wondering about this up until now. About the real reason why Sora cried at that day,"

Taichi gasped and seems speechless. It was passed over 12 years now. He even forgot about it, about his stupid and childish behavior.

"You want to know… the real reason..? Sora said that… I should tell you this now," Yamato asked.

Taichi nodded, wondering with the real reason about her cry back then.

"Well, it started after your hang out with her…" Yamato said, starting his story.

FLASHBACK

"_Sora? Why are you…" I asked confusingly, but immediately, she hugged me and cried. "Hey! Why are you crying?"_

"_Come in…" I said and let her to come in._

_I pour a glass of water, and give it to her. After she calmed down, I started to ask the reason of her cry again._

"_Now tell me, why did you cry?" I asked, encouraging her to tell me._

"_Taichi…" she said._

"_Taichi? What happened with him?!" I asked, wondering what happened with you back then._

"_He said that… He likes me and wants me to be his girlfriend…" she said._

_I was speechless with this. I can't believe that finally you have a courage to tell your feelings to her. I know that you seems to have a feeling with her since we started our journey in Digital World._

"_And then? What's make you cry?" I asked, patting her back._

"_I said sorry," she said._

"_And then?"_

"_And then… he said that… it was April Fool's prank…" she said, crying again. I looked at calendar. Yeah, first April, April Fool. I guess, I know your plan really well._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Yamato…" Hiroaki said, seriously.

"Um? What?" Yamato asked.

"I need to make a confession." Hiroaki said.

Takeru and Natsuko immediately looked at him, curious with his confession that he want to tell. So is the others. "Actually, I..."

Hiroaki's serious face changed by sudden as the rest of them were joined Natsuko and Takeri, with their serious face, of course, "Actually, I want to hold a _Mago_ or _Magomusume_* soon!"

All of them were sweat dropping with this, with a result of blushes on Yamato and Sora's cheek. "_OTOUSAN_!"

"I thought that he wanted to tell something more seriously than this…" Natsuko said, chuckling.

"But I agree with otousan. I can't wait to hold my _oi_ or _mei_ **, haha!" Takeru said, chuckling.

"I will teach your kid how to play soccer later!" Taichi and Daisuke said, winking at Yamato.

"Hey, it was my _oi_ or _mei_!" Takeru said, accepting Taichi and Daisuke's play. "as a future _ojisan_*** for their future kids, I will teach their kid how to play basketball. You could depend your kid with me. I'll teach him until they could become a great basketball player, like their _ojisan_."

"A long and insignificant speech, author-sama..." Miyako said.

"And you are an author now, not a basketball player anymore." Hikari continued Miyako's statement.

Takeru actually just joked about 'a great basketball player' because he isn't a basketball player. "Hey, I still could play it." Takeru answered, pinching Hikari's cheek playfully and made Hikari blushed as he continued his statement. "I promise myself to teach it to my _own kids_ later."

"If it were a girl, I'll teach her how to cook!" Mimi said, clapping both of her hands happily. She hasn't changed yet, still loves to tease another couples.

"I could teach them how to play a kendo." Iori added. Seems that Daisuke gave him a signal about joining them to tease the new pair.

"I could –" Jyou said.

Before Jyou could finished it, Yamato already cut his statement. Blushing hardly, of course. With a result of the rests' laughter and satisfication. "TEACH IT TO YOUR OWN KIDS LATER!"

* * *

"Ne, Ne, Takeru-san..."

"Hm?"

Takeru looked down, seeing a little girl with her black and China hair style. It was none other than Maron, Takeru and Yamato's little relative. He knelt as he asked to that innocent little girl, softly, "What is it, Maron-chan?"

"Takeru-san, is Yamato-san getting married?" she asked innocently. "I thought that I could become his bride someday!"

Takeru just chuckled, knowing that she likes Yamato as a man, not as their relative. Nonetheless, it's just a little kid's puppy love. He decided to have some fun from this, to have a cute chat with this little China-kid. He really loves to talk with little kids, just like Hikari. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I need another man!" she declared.

Miyako and Mimi, who looked at her cute and innocent habit, joining Takeru to talk with the little girl. Readying themselves to hide their giggle, of course. "Have you found it?"

"Nope! That's why I want to find it here!" Maron said.

"Really? There are many handsome guys in here! You could pick one of them!" Mimi said, teasing her happily.

"Really?! Takeru-san! Pick me up!" Maron asked Takeru.

Takeru just amused with that. He nodded and picked her up. "You are so heavy! What kind of food did your mama give to you?!"

"She is five years old, Takeru," Mimi said, chuckling. "It is a natural if she is heavy!"

"Now, did you find a handsome guy here?" Miyako asked.

"Ehmm..." Maron looked around. "Ah! That brown hair guy is handsome!"

She pointed her tiny finger to...

"Taichi-san?" Takeru asked, looking at her. Meanwhile, Mimi and Miyako hid their laughter, put both of their hands on their mouth.

"Ha?" Taichi asked. "Takeru? Why did you call me?"

Maron's eyes sparkled as Taichi looked at Takeru. "Taichi-sama! You are handsome! Do you want to be with Maron?"

First Taichi was wondered, and then speechless, and then...

"I'M NOT PEDOPHILES!" Taichi yelled, hiding himself behind Hikari.

"_Oniichan_! She is just a little kid!" Hikari said, sighing. "Don't take it seriously!"

Meanwhile, the others just chuckled with Taichi's behavior. He couldn't stand with kids, just as Yamato. "Don't laugh, Yamato! You also couldn't stand with kids as well!"

"But this is kind of amusing!" Yamato said. "How could you handle your kids later unless you are afraid with kids?"

"So is you! You will become a father soon!" Taichi shouted as the others just laughed with their usual fight.

"Takeru-san? Did Taichi-sama accept my feelings?" Maron asked.

"Err..." Takeru said.

Hikari chuckled, knowing that Takeru is wondering with what answer he should give to her. She came to Takeru, to help him to answer Maron's unique question. "Hello! What is your name?"

"Maron! And you? Are you Taichi-sama's girlfriend?" Maron asked. "If so, would you let me to take him for me?"

Hikari almost burst into laughter. Meanwhile, the others put their hands on their mouth, hiding their laughter and giggles. Takeru, who still held Maron could just looked away, snickered already.

"Don't worry, I'm not! My name is Hikari." Hikari said, winking.

"Maron-chan," Hikari said. "Taichi-sama couldn't accept your feelings."

Maron's disappointment expression appeared on her face. "Why? Isn't Maron cute enough?" she asked.

Hikari's smile grew bigger as she received Maron's innocent answer, pinching her nose playfully. She, of course, using her kindergarten tone to her. Realizing that Maron is just a five years old little kid. "Maron-chan is cute enough. But, Taichi-sama wants Maron-chan to find Maron-chan's true prince someday!"

"A true prince?" she asked.

"Yeah, just like a fairy tale that Maron-chan's mama used to tell during Maron-chan's bedtime!" Hikari answered. "Just like a Cinderella tale!"

"She is right, Maron-chan." Sora, the holder of crest of Love said to her.

"Ah! You are the one who stole Yamato-san!" Maron said, pointing her tiny finger to Sora.

Sora just chuckled, knowing about Maron's love to Yamato pretty well. She came closer to her, and saying a piece of lecture to Maron, even though she believes that Maron won't understand it "Maron-chan, one day Maron-chan will find Maron-chan's soul mate, who will become Maron-chan's true love and prince. He will come to Maron-chan and wait Maron-chan to the altar, just like I did with Yamato-san before," she said. "Just like a fairy tale."

"What do you mean?" Maron asked, wondering about Sora's statement.

"Sora-san, I think you shouldn't gave her your lecture about love," Miyako said. "she is still too young for it."

"She is right." Taichi answered.

"But –"

"No buts!" Hikari cut, chuckling.

"Hikari-san already found it yet?" she asked.

Chuckling and winking, she answered. "I have one yet! And he is very special!"

"Special?" Maron asked. "Is he special just like Maron's favorite foods?!"

Again, the rest of Chosen Children are almost burst into laughter, especially Takeru. If he couldn't handle himself, he's already thrown Maron from his hold, because of too much laugh. Meanwhile, that kindergarten teacher could just chuckled and amused with that little Maron. She winked before continued it. "He is more special than it! Maron-chan will find it someday! Trust me!"

"He is very special!" Miyako added.

"And you? Have you found it?" Maron asked.

"I already found out my prince!" Miyako said.

"With his white horse." Daisuke added, laughing.

Miyako knew his meant pretty well, immediately yelled as a blush appeared on her cheek. "Daisuke!"

"That is what you always says when we were teenager, right?" Daisuke asked.

"I want a prince with his white horse and come to me" Iori added, acted like a teenage Miyako.

"Ken, I hope that you could handle her later," Daisuke said, putting his hand on Ken's shoulder friendly and felt sorry with him. "and handle her copy later."

"DAISUKE!" Miyako shouted, blushing.

The rest just laughed with their fight. It's been long time since the two of them were fighting to each other. This is just like a rare soap opera that they could watched only one time in years. As the rest just watched that opera amusingly, Maron just looked to all of Chosen Children, wondering and confusingly.

"Don't worry Maron-chan, one day you'll find him! Just like a fairy tale." Hikari said as she noticed that Maron was confused with that.

A smile grew on Maron's lip. "Okay then!"

"Hikari-san is just too good to handle kids." Iori said.

"Yeah, the power of kindergarten teacher," Ken added.

Miyako heard Iori and Ken's little chat, immediately stopped her fight as she joined them, smirking at Takeru. "I was wondering how lucky her kids later."

"Your smirk..." Takeru said, sweat dropping and knowing Miyako's meant pretty well. "Anyway Maron-chan, could you get down? You are heavy!"

Maron giggled, getting down from Takeru's hold and receiving another pinch from her relative. "I guess I'll tell your mama about your weight. I think you ate too much!"

Again she giggled. Not long after that, she said goodbye to the Chosen Children and went to her parents' direction.

"A cute little girl, eh?" Sora asked Yamato.

"Yeah. But still, I prefer a boy as our first –" Yamato said as he realized that all of Chosen Children were looking at him. Blushing, he continued "Kid."

The others just laughed with Yamato. The usual Yamato who doesn't like a little kid, is expecting a kid. The party still continued. Sora threw her bucket of flowers just like how the usual wedding party is, and Miyako got the bucket. And all of them tease Miyako and Ken as they are capable to be the next wedding of Chosen Children.

'_True love? I think she is right...'_ Taichi thought.

And then, he chuckled, remembering that Sora used not to believe with Fairy Tale.

* * *

And the party is end. Taichi is readying himself to back home with his sister, Hikari. But, before he come home…

"Taichi!" Sora shouted.

"Um?"

"Here is for you." she said, giving him a...

"Yellow rose?" Hikari wondered, looking at her brother who seems to understanding and nodding about it.

"Thank you, Sora," Taichi said before adding something. "and, _ganbatte_ for your new life…"

"Thank you, Taichi…" Sora said, waving at him.

During the way to their mansion, Taichi kept looking at the yellow rose from Sora, his first crush. Remembered that he ever gave it to her in the early of their Junior High School's life. Meanwhile, Hikari couldn't held this comfortable silent night, or about her curious with that yellow rose anymore, and deciding to broke it. "_Oniichan_? Why did Sora-san give it to you? Did she make any mistakes with you?"

Taichi looked at his sister, surprisingly. "You knew the meaning of this rose?"

"Of course. Sometimes Takeru and I gave it to each other if one of us made a mistake," she answered. "what kind of mistakes she did with you?"

"Well…" Taichi said, remembering Yamato's story on his mind:

"_And that's why you are crying?" Yamato asked again._

"_No," She said, shaking her head. "I'm crying because… because…"_

"_Because, I lied that, I couldn't be his girlfriend…"_

"_What?!" Yamato asked._

"_I like him too. I just want to know… how much he serious about it…" Sora said._

_But, he said that it was April Fool's prank…_

_I am disappointed with this. Very disappointed with his childish behavior._

_Don't tell him this, okay?"_

_"Since your made up to each other, she told me that she decided to forget about her feelings towards you. Because she didn't want her feelings ruin your friendship with her, knowing that you didn't like her that way. Seeing her pain about it, I really wanted to help. But, remembered about your promise not to told her about your feelings, I couldn't say anything but just could kept silent..." Yamato said._

_"Until finally, the surprise came. She confessed to me. I couldn't deny that I have that feelings with her at that time._

_Even actually I felt guilty about it, but I still kept her promise, not to tell her feelings about you back then. Until finally, yesterday she said that, it's time for you to know the truth..." he added. "I felt very –"_

_Taichi hugged Yamato, to cut and avoided Yamato to say sorry to him, putting both of his hands on his best friend's shoulder friendly. "You don't need to be sorry with me, Yamato. It was my fault."_

_"Thank you for telling me the truth._

_I trust her with you. Make sure you make her happy, okay?"_

_Taichi smiled at him as he looked Yamato's nod and smile, and both of them back to the party together._

Taichi just sighed, knowing that it was already too late to know about it.

He never known that… the idiot and that childish prank… will change his life and destiny…

Forever.

"Hikari…" Taichi said.

"Hm?"

"I'm just glad that… your relationship with Takeru… didn't end up unhappily like mine and Sora…" he said, smiling and stroking her hair.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, wondering with her brother's statement.

But Taichi didn't answer his sister's question, or maybe he didn't _want_ to answer it. Because it was just too hurt for himself. Instead, he looked at Sora's yellow rose, sighing and smiling shyly. And she remember her words back then.

_"Just like a fairy tale."_

She used not to trust with fairy tale. Now, she knew that every story could become a fairy tale.

And then, words come out from Taichi's mouth:

_"Yeah, I forgave you, Sora…"_

_For Taichi, his love story with Sora is just like a fairy tale, a fairy tale about their friendship and fight with her, about his stupid and childish behavior._

_and that forgiveness flower that leads the story... to be a bad ending._

_Because, started from that rose, means that they started everything once more from the very beginning, and deciding to be a best friend forever._

_And their story... will never happen._

_Not every tale story has a good ending, for Yagami Taichi._

_Believe we will be like we are in a fairy tale where blessings and happiness is the ending. You told me as you cried that everything in fairy tales are all lies. I couldn't possibly be your prince. – Tong Hua._

* * *

I must say that, I really really enjoy to write every part of this story. I love to write Yamato-Sora-Taichi's friendship, starts from grade 5th until finally Sora and Yamato got married. Honestly, I feel... very old while wrote this. Well, I really love Taichi and Yamato's relationship to each other. I tried my best to portrait their relationship to each other in this story. And if you don't understand with Taichi's last statement, let me explain it. Yellow rose means for "asking for an apology". Means that Sora asked for Taichi's apology because she lied about her feelings back then.

I got this April Fool's idea from one of horror-comedy film (based on novel in my country) that I watched about three years ago, which was using my language. The different is after the confession, the boy die because of an accident, and the girl keep guilty with it and tried to forget the boy. I think that April Fool idea really fits with Sora and Taichi's situation because Taichi hasn't matured fully at that time.

I think this is what happened with Taichi and Sora. I guess Sora liked Taichi either (based on 01's hints) and then misunderstood happen, and then Sora fall in love with Yamato. Sad? Well honestly, I feel very sorry with Taichi in this story. Especially Christmas Scene. I won't deny that I kept said "Poor Taichi." while I re watched this episode for this story's script. He seems to have feelings with Sora based on his expression. For both Sorato and Taiora's fans, please don't get angry with me! I support both of them!

About canon couples that I mentioned at the beginning before. Sorry but for me, Takari is canon. **Period.**

Anyway, do you know a song with a title **Tong Hua (Fairy Tale)**? Well it was one of my favorite song when I was in elementary school. A karaoke with my uncle made me revisited this song. It was sang by a singer name Wang Guang Liang, a Chinese singer from Malaysia, using Mandarin language. Yeah, I took the lyrics from that song to end this story. I can't believe that after this years, I don't know that the true meaning of that song is incredible! Although I'm not a big fans of Mandarin songs and not really understand what the meaning is (I'm a Chinese, but I'm not expert at that language lol) but I highly recommended you this song. You'll understand the song if you watch it on youtube. This is a very beautiful and touching song! :D

Well, I'm still working for my other stories: Love Grows (Takari), Love Potion's Big Problems (DaiKen), and Panic Scandals (Ken-Catherine)

*Mago: Grandson; Magomusume: Granddaughter

**Oi: Nephew; Mei: Niece

***Ojisan: Uncle

I need your thought about this story, especially about my grammar because honestly, I'm still learning about it. Or maybe you want to say that Yamato is cruel or Taichi is just too childish or Sora had a bad temper? Like I've said before, you could say it because personality, I'm supporting both Taiora and Sorato. So, could you put a review and critics about this story? *Using Takeru's puppy eyes.

An unimportant suggestion from me: You could try this to your crush, only need to hope that it won't end like this, lol! =p

Oh yeah, happy April Fool's day!

Sorry for grammars!

Ja Ne!

FIN


End file.
